Be My Escape
by allidonia89
Summary: Used Relient K for chapter one. Kagome and Inuyasha, present time and all they have is eachother...or do they. InuKag rated for mild violent themes and maybe words
1. I vow

_A/N I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own the song I used either. Anywho, moving onward._

_(inu-POV)_

_**I've given up,  
I'm giving up slowly,  
I'm blending in so you won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate**_

I saw her from across the hall. I actually could feel her presence before any of my physical senses picked her up. She was beautiful. She was…heartbreaking in her innocence. Her raven hair swayed across her back, and her light footsteps were graceful. She walked up to me and gave me a big smile, and my mind immediately melted.

"Hi, Inuyasha" She opened the locker we shared since freshman year. We were best friends. My life would have been over with out her. She was my everything, but I never let her know it. She was going to go places, I never want to hold her back. Not that she would let me, I don't deserve her in my life. The very life she saved.

She looked up at me and tilted her head in a questioning look. I gave a gruff 'Feh' just to let her know I heard her. She shook her head and grinned as she packed her bag. As we left out of the school building we walked to my house in a comfortable silence. This was how we spent most of our time together. Quiet…just quiet. We didn't need words between us to know what was going on with the other. I guess almost dying has that effect on the bond of my savior. I knew years ago when I first glanced at her eyes that I loved her. But she would never know.

_**This one last BULLET you mention  
Is my one last shot at redemption  
cause I know to live you must give your life away**_

She threw her bag down on the floor once we got inside, I dropped mine too and headed off to the kitchen. "You want anything Kagome!" I yelled because I heard her footsteps already heading downstairs.

"YEAH! Gimme a soda!" I faintly heard her rummaging through the DVD's we had downstairs. I had not always lived in this house. I moved from Tokyo because my mother was sick and the hospital here was supposed to help her. Eventually she died, it was hard with out her for those few years. Dad drank himself to death, but he never got mean like some other drunken fathers. He merely died of his broken soul he couldn't fill because my mother wasn't coming back. I could still smell her perfume and how her smile light up an entire room. Just like my Kagome could.

I made my downstairs and found Kagome already comfortable on the couch with the afghan my mother made in the hospital, Kagome covered up with it all the time. I smiled, the damn thing was practically hers. Her eyes were entirely concentrated on the movie that was just starting, but she was sitting on her knees on the couch and I knew why. She waited every time. I hoped she would always wait for me. I plopped down and leaned my back against the arm of the couch. Instinctively, with out taking her eyes off the movie she moved her self to semi-lay on me, her arms around my torso and the afghan around her waist. I opened the soda and took a sip, her eyes glazed over with anticipation and the suspense thriller made her tighten her arms around me, I simply laid my arm around her shoulders. I with her like this, I knew I needed her. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent. I needed her so much.

This was heaven for me. We did this everyday since we first met. It was habit, it was my air. I tightened my arm around her shoulders and told myself I would never let her go.

(kag-POV)

_**And I've been housing all this doubt  
And insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
all while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going **_

His body was always so warm and he always made me feel so safe. Like nothing could ever get to me. The maniac in the movie slashed out at the screen from a dark corner and I jumped squeezing Inuyasha's stomach. I could hear a faint chuckle though his chest as he laughed at me. I stared at the corner of the TV set away from the movie, I didn't really want to watch, I just wanted to feel Inuyasha there. He always took care of me, even if he never showed he cared. I just knew that he did.

I loved him. I have known that for years. Starring at the wall behind the TV I tightened my arms around Inuyasha, as if making sure he'd never leave. Make sure he'd never go away like he almost did all those years ago. I turned my face into his chest, closed my eyes and inhaled. He always smelled good. He didn't wear cologne because it hurt his sensitive nose, and I liked him without it. He just smelled great as himself. I looked up into his face. The gray gleam flickered on his cheeks from the TV and his golden-orbs were a bit off in his own world. My mind flashed to when I first saw those eyes.

_The moon was full and it seemed like each star was out showing off it's beauty. _

_A girl, no more than 11 years old, was swinging in the middle of the night. She had another fight with her mother and her little brother was away at a friend's. She couldn't trust to stay in the same house, or her Mom would hurt her again. _

_She heard a noise, a pounding of feet, running fast toward the swings. Startled she jumped off and was about to run too when she saw him. His hair shined more silver than the very moon's soul, he heaved heavy breaths in and out of his lungs as he took a break by the slide. He seemed to not have noticed her, but the more she studied him she saw he couldn't have been more the a year older than her. He fell to his knees and she swore she heard him wrack out a sob._

_**I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you,  
I'm begging you,  
**_

_Feeling bad for this boy, she calmly walked up behind him and placed a light hand on his shoulder. Faster than lightening she was on her back and pinned to the ground as the boy held her arms to her sides. Scared, she looked up at him and gasped. His eyes, golden like the sun in the late dusk, were clouded by tears and held so much pain. On her shoulder she felt a wet, sticky feeling drip down to the ground. She turned her head to see the boys writs were cut, badly. _

_He saw her look at the cuts and jumped back letting her go. Backing up, he franticly tried to pull down his shirt to cover them up. He backed too far and his knees gave out and he ended up sitting on the slide. The girl, somehow powered by this boy, stood and walked silently to him. He was trembling and with wide, open eyes he stared at her with fear and his ears were plastered against his head. She knelt down in front of him and took one arm from him gently and showed it in the moonlight._

_The gashes were many and deep. They weren't meant to lose the pain, they were meant to kill. Tears quietly slid out of her eyes and she looked at him. He still looked terrified and the color of his face was draining away as the blood still dripped to the ground. Sniffling she took her shirt off, her sports bra dark against her skin and the undershirt gleaming bright white from the moon. Taking her teeth she ripped the shirt into shreds. He leaned back against the slide as he felt the weakness take over him. Suddenly, he felt her weight climb into his lap and he sat up surprised. She leaned her head on his shoulder taking his left arm, and silently, gently wrapping her torn shirt pieces one by one around his gashes._

_When she finished wrapping her tears slid down her pale cheeks and she put one kiss on each wrist. She looked up at him and almost inaudible, "My names Kagome."_

The movie had been over for quite some time, and now I was just flicking through channels. I looked up at Inuyasha, his head was turned and resting on the back of the couch, his eyes closed. The steady rising and falling of his chest began to lull me to sleep. I could fall asleep with him every night of my life. I looked at him once more and remembered that night, hugging him close to me I vowed that I would never let him go.

_**I'm begging you to be my escape**_

_A/n What do you think?_


	2. Oops

haha, sorry everyone. I mixed up the bands for the song… I KNOW it's Relient K. oopsies...ppl can make mistakes. 

Just so no one is offended. I didn't mean to, I love both bands and I mix them up all the time… oh well.


End file.
